


The Voyager's Edge

by Qwerty1



Series: Doctor Who AU fanfics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Hybrid!AU, hybrid!rose, just the basic doctor who stuff really, time traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a companion is always better than traveling alone. The fact that she's part cat doesn't seem to concern the Doctor at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this huge thing for hybrid!au's and you cannot NOT ship these two, so this happend. Enjoy! ^=^

One of the best things about being part cat, is the fact that I can see things that normal people often miss. Right now, for example, I've got my eyes fixed on the weird-looking blue box that just wasn't there a few minutes ago. No one in the crowd seem to notice it though, they've got all their attention on me. Not that I'm suprised, a pretty cat hybrid like me is pretty expencive these days. 

"...and next we've got a pretty cat lady! 19 years and in great shape! Anyone?"   
I close my eyes, my heart beating so fast I can swear all of those people can hear it. All of those pervert bastards, ready to spent all their life savings on a new pet: me.

"Sold for 20 000!" the man behind the microphone yells, making me jump.   
Someone puts their arms around me and I'm dragged off the stage. Everything happens so fast: the rope keeping my arms behind my back is removed and a collar is clasped around my neck. I've got my eyes closed, I don't wanna see who bought me. 

"Open your eyes", an unknown voice whispers next to my ear.  
I shake my head, trying to control my breathing.  
"I said, open your eyes!"  
A hand collides with my right cheek, making me yelp in pain. My eyes snaps open, starring in fear at my new owner. 

He's at least fifty years, maybe older. Some parts of his brown hair is already turning gray and the t-shirt his wearing looks way to small for his curves. He's smirking at me in a way that just terrifies me. 

"Hey, you had no reason to do that!"  
I turn my head in the direction of the voice. It's a young man with brown hair, wearing a tie and a brown coat. He stands right in front of me, giving me a worried look. My owner lets out an annoyed groan.  
"And who are YOU to decide that!? If you care about her so much, maybe you should've bought her instead. But you're too late young man, she's mine now."

He grabs my wrist and pulls me closer to him, as if he's proving his point. The man opens and closes his mouth like a fish, before speaking again:  
"Well, you don't need to grab her like that. She's perfectly capable of taking care of hereself, you know."  
Instead of replying he starts to pull me towards a car. I do my best not to struggle, since I know it will only make things worse for me. The last thing I hear before he pushes me inside the car and closes the door, is the weird man yelling at him.

 

I would lie if I said my new owner treated me with respect. But I'm not suprised though, every hybrid gets sold once they turn 18. No hybrid is treated with respect cause that's not the way it's supposed to be. 

No matter how hard I try, I just can't forget that man at the market, the one who defended me. A few weeks later I see him again, this time outside my bedroom window. He's standing in the street below the tiny window, next to that blue police box I saw in the crowd. He's not doing anything, just standing there and looking towards my window. Can he see me? I hope not, I've got enough troubles as it is.

"ROSE!"  
The sound of my name being yelled in anger makes my blood feel cold. I take a few deep breaths before slowly walking towards the stairs.   
"Yes...?" I breath weakly.  
My owner blinks at me. I close my eyes, getting ready for the pain in the cheek, when the doorbell rings. He hisses something between his teeth before turning around and walking to the front door, opening it.

I'm unable to see the person at the front door, but I can hear his voice. And I've heard that voice before. 

"Hello, sir. Sorry if I'm disturbing you in any way, I just need to control your hybrid."  
"And what the hell is wrong with my hybrid!?"  
"Nothing, sir, it's just a quick health control. Won't take to long, promise."  
I spot him the moment puts the blank piece of paper in his pocket and pushes my owner out of the way: the man with that blue box! It takes a moment for me to realize he's walking towards me. I begin to panic, backing away. When he notices this, it looks like he gets worried. 

"It's okay love, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be scared, please."  
There's something in his voice making me feel calm and... Safe. Instead of continuing to back away I take a few steps forward. He reaches out and his fingertips touches one of my furry cat ears. His smile grows bigger and bigger.  
"Whoah, you've even got a tail! Beautiful...!"  
I blush, looking down at my feet as my tail moves back and forth.   
"What's your name, love?" he whispers softly.   
I shake my head quickly. He looks at me, confused.  
"You don't have a name?"  
I shake my head again. 

"Her name is Rose, and she's not allowed to speak unless I ask her a direct question. And now, if I may ask, who the hell are you?" my owner almost yells.  
"I'm The Doctor, nice to meet you. Or maybe not YOU, but Rose."  
I stare at my feet, hoping I'm not blushing as much as it feels. He continues:  
"Anyway, I think we're leaving now."  
I don't have any time to react before he puts his arm around me, carefully leading me towards the front door. Until my owner grabs my arm and throws me down onto the floor. The man (Doctor?) looks at him like he just shot someone.

"Don't... Touch... Her", he says slowly.  
"Yeah? And who's gonna stop me?"  
Before I've realized what happened, my owner is laying on his back with blood running from his nose. My whole body starts to shake as the Doctor walks towards me. I crawl backwards, pressing my ears flat against my hair in fear.


	2. New New Earth

The Doctor gets down on his knees, carefully reaching out one of his hands towards me.  
"You're okay now, you can trust me. We need to get out of here, get you some place safe. Okay?"  
"Okay", I whisper.  
He gives me a smile before standing up. I take his hand in mine and he pulls me up beside him. Still holding my hand he starts running towards the front door.  
"Wait!" I yelp.  
He turns around, worried.  
"What's the matter? We need to get you out of here, away from that man."  
I shake my head.  
"And then what? They'll notice that I've ran away, in a few hours it'll be all over the system!"  
I try to pull my hand away from his, but he hold me tighter.  
"I'm really sorry, but we can't stay here! We just can't!"

I give up, letting him lead me out of the house. I have no idea where we're going, I'm just following him without knowing what to do. I guess I'll just have to trust him. 

At the end of the street he pulls me with him into a tiny wooden shed. After searching for a few minutes he finds the light switch. The lamp in the ceiling isn't really bright, but it's just enough for us to be able to see each other (and the random piles of tools across the floor.) He leans his back against the wall, running his hands through his hair.

"What's that system-thing you where talking about earlier? What did you mean by 'it'll be in the system'?"  
I let out a sight.  
"You're really not from around here, are you?"  
"Well, I've been here once of twice..."  
I take a deep breath.

"The system is like... Every hybrid that's ever been sold on New Earth gets a individual code that can be found in the system. If you enter a hybrids code you'll get all sort of information about them: name, age, species, current owner... The moment I'm reported missing, nowhere is safe for me!"  
"I don't get it... I've seen some pretty sick stuff on the planet, but hybrid slavery isn't one of them! What happend to you!?"  
I shake my.  
"I really don't know... It's been this way ever since I remember. When a hybrid turn 18, they are taken from their family and sold in the market. Whoever offers the best price gets them and can use them for... Whatever they like, really."

I can't stop the tears that's running down my cheeks. I let out a small sob, wiping away some of the tears with the back of my hand.  
"Sorry..."  
He just shakes his head.  
"No no no, you've got all the right to be upset! But there's nothing to worry about, I'll help you. All of you. I promise."  
He puts his arms around me and I bury my face in his neck.

 

Just like I thought, it didn't take long until posters of me starts to appear all over the street. 

LOST HYBRID  
NAME: ROSE  
AGE: 19 YEARS  
SPECIES: CAT/HUMAN HYBRID  
ID: #6537876411589964

PLEASE HELP REUNITE THIS POOR HYBRID WITH HER HEART BROKEN OWNER 

Below the big black letters there's a picture of me on a simple white background.

"What a joke! I saw how he treated you, he's not heart broken at all!"  
I give him a small smile.  
"I guess that's what they want people to think, that the hybrids love their owners and that the owners treat them with kindness and respect", I say simply.  
"That's just sick! Who's idea was this even?"

I open my mouth to reply, but I'm interrupted by a loud, male voice:  
"It's her!"  
Before I have the time to think or react my arms are being pulled behind my back and my hands are cuffed together.

"Hey hey hey, what do you think you are doing!?" the Doctor yells, almost panicing.  
"I'm sorry sir, we're just doing this beautiful girl a favor by returning her to her family", the man replies calmly.  
"That's not a family, it's more like a prison! Can't you see she's hur-!"  
Before he's even finished the sentence the man pulls out a long needle from his pocket, pressing it into the Doctors arm. He lets out a yelp and collapses.

"NO! What have you done!?" I scream, struggling against the handcuffs.  
"Calm down darling, he's just asleep. If he's not in the system already, he'll be there soon..."


	3. The system (1)

"Rose, can you hear me? Rose!"  
I blink a few times, my eyes adjusting to the bright light. I don't even remember falling asleep.

It's not until the moment I try to stand that I realize I'm inside a cage. A pretty small cage actually, there's no way a grown person could stand in there without hitting their head on the ceiling bars. 

I'm not the only hybrid in here. There are what seems to be hundreds and hundreds of cages next to mine, with hybrids in some of them. But there's something wrong with these hybrids, it looks like they are asleep but their eyes are still open. I turn my attention back to the Doctor.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask.  
"I don't know, but it seems to be some kind of mind control. I've never seen anything like it before, even the humans are acting like zombies!"  
I nod.  
"Do you think you could... Get me out of here?"  
"Yeah, of course. Sorry."  
He pulls something out of his coat pocket, a tiny object. He puts it against the lock of the cage and presses a button. The object buzzes and there's a blue glow from the tip. He puts it back into his pocket and simply pushes the cage door open.

"What...? How...? What was that?"  
"That was my sonic screwdriver. Now, I don't wanna spend any second more in this place."

I try not to look at the cages as we crawl towards the big metal door at the end of the corridor. The space between the two rows of cages is really small and the air in here is really thick. 

"Can I ask you something?" I ask as he puts his screwdriver against the massive metal door.  
"Depends."  
"Okay, I just... You seem so calm about this? Is this just another ordinary day for you?"  
He turns his head around, blinking.  
"Well not really, nah. But then again, it's kinda hard to tell what you mean by 'ordinary'."  
I just nod, looking at him as he opens the heavy door and puts the screwdriver back into his pocket. I crawl towards the door, looking over his shoulder.

We're on a small metal platform, maybe 10 feet up. All around us on the massive walls, there is platforms and metal doors. On each one of the doors there's a 4 digit number written in big black letters. It seems like some sort of code, since every door has a unique number combination.

Below all those platforms there are people walking around, both humans and hybrids. I can spot something that looks like a gigant TV screen.   
"Doctor, what's that? Doctor?"  
He slowly walks towards the edge of the platform, towards the not-safe-looking staircase leading all the way down from the platform.  
"It looks like some kind of computer, with the screen full of numbers."  
I let out a gasp, realizing what it might be.  
"It's the system! Those numbers must be all the hybrid codes!"

He turns around again, looking at me.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I think so, yeah."  
His face turns pale.  
"And how many hybrids are connected to that huge computer...?"  
"If it is the system, then I would say... About every hybrid on New Earth who's turned 18. What's the matter anyway?"  
He speaks slowly and carefully:  
"I think that... Every hybrid connected to the... System... Turns into a zombie-thingy."

"But, what about me? Why havn't I been zombiefied yet?"  
"That's what we're here f-"

Someone grabs me from behind and a damp cloth is pressed against my mouth, stopping the scream I was about to let out. As I breath in the chemicals my brain gets fuzzy, and the loud noises all around me turns into distant buzzing. Suddenly I'm lifted onto someones shoulder and carried down the stairs. 

I'm going to die!


	4. The system (2)

The cloth is removed from my mouth, finally letting me breath properly. When I'm aware of my surroundings again, I try to figure out where I am.

My hands are tied behind my back again. I'm being pushed towards a small group of hybrids, next to the computer screen. They all look so scared, like they've got no idea what's going on. I spot a small child with tiny dog ears. He's not even 18 yet!

"Next!" a voice yells.  
One of the hybrids next to me is grabbed by the arm and dragged away from the rest of the group. He's almost shaking as something looking like a scanner is pressed against the back of his head. The scanner beeps and he's pushed out of the way again.

His face is blank and he's slowly walking forward, like a zombie.   
"Get over there", one of the guards command, pointing towards a corner.  
He obeys without even thinking about it, turning around and walking towards the corner.

"Next!"  
I let out a scream when I feel someone grabbing my arm.   
"No, what are you doing? Let me go!"  
"Oh, calm down beautiful, you won't feel a thing."  
I try to get away from him, but he's too strong. I close my eyes, feeling the cold metal of the scanner against my neck.

"Get your hands off her! Rose!"  
The sound of his voice makes my heart beat faster. The man is distracted enough for me to pull my arm from his grip. The Doctor gives me a quick hug, freeing my hands from the rope before turning to the guards.

"Sir, do you know this hybrid? She's been reported missing by her owner", one of them says.  
"Of course I know her, I bought her!"  
He pulls out a piece of paper from his coat pocket, holding it towards the guards.  
"Alright then, make sure to get her out of here."  
As the guard turns towards the group of hybrids again, the Doctor puts his arm around me, whispering: "When I say run, you run."  
I can't do anything but nod. He clears his throat.

"What exactly is it that you're doing to these hybrids?"  
One of the guards turns around and looks at him, confused.  
"I thought you knew that, sir."  
He shakes his head.  
"We only make sure they stay submissive to their owners, sir."  
"Really? Cause from where I'm standing it looks like you're turning them into zombies!"  
The guard sights.  
"I think you should just take your hybrid and leave", he hisses.  
"Nah, I don't think so. Not as long as you keep washing away their free will!"

The guards start whispering to each other, but I can't tell what they're saying. The Doctor continues:  
"You CAN'T do that! You know why? Because they have just as much right to live on this planet as you have."  
I bite my lip, waiting for the guards reaction. They don't say anything, just keeps looking at the Doctor like they're waiting for him to run away. He doesn't. Instead, he walks over to the computer screen.

"Is this the New Earth you always dreamed of, eyy? Is this the planet you wanna live on, a planet where you treat creatures equal to yourself like... Well, like slaves!"  
One of the guards steps forward, looking him in the eyes.   
"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?"  
The Doctor reaches out for one of the cables by the side of the screen.  
"I'm doing this", he says, grabbing the cable and pulling it from the wall. It falls to the ground, buzzing and vibrationg. I jump when the alarm starts blasting through the building.

"RUN!"  
I hesitate for a moment before I start running, searching for an exit. I'm trying to keep as calm as possible, but it's really not that easy with all the hybrids yelling for help all around me. I turn around, watching the Doctor desperately trying to help a group of young hybrids to get into safety. 

I can't just stand here watching! I start walking towards him. When he spots me, he panics.  
"What the-? You where supposed to get out of here!"  
"I'm sorry but I'm not just going to just watch while my people are trying to get out of building, screaming!"  
He nods.  
"Alright then."

 

About 40 minutes later, all the hybrids are out of the building. It's a beautiful sight: familys getting reunited, parents hugging their kids for dear life. It gives me this warm, fuzzy feeling of happiness.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. It was nice to meet you, Rose."  
I turn around to look at him, confused.  
"What do you mean go? Go where?"  
He gives me a small smile.  
"I don't know, just... Traveling, I guess."  
I nod. He gives me a smile and starts walking away. 

"Wait!" I yell after him.  
He turns around.  
"Yeah?"  
"You just saved my life twice and I don't even know your name."  
"Yes you do, it's the Doctor", he says with a smile.   
"But that's just a title! You have to have a real name, your birthname or something!"  
He shakes his head again.

"What's your last name?"  
"Tyler."  
"Rose Tyler... I've got something to show you, follow me!"


	5. The hybrid and the timelord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic problem #6466: You can't possibly describe the beauty of the TARDIS with nothing but writing

"That's it, that's the blue box!" I exclaim.  
He runs his fingers over the clear blue wood, like he's petting a dog or something.  
"This is my time machine, also known as the TARDIS."  
"A time machine!? You sure are full of suprises."  
He laughs. I cross my arms over my chest.  
"Who are you, REALLY? I mean, you've even got a time machine! A tiny one, but still..." I say, trying not to giggle.  
He looks at me like I just insulted his entire family.  
"It's bigger on the inside, you know."  
I shake my head.  
"You're crazy, that's just impossible!"  
"Watch me."

He pulls out a small key from his pocket, puts it in the keyhole and turns it with a 'click'.  
"Why don't you open the door and look?" he says with a smirk.  
I grab the handle, pushes it down and swings the door open.

My first thought is that the room is huge. It is huge, really! Right in the middle there's a control panel in the shape of a cylinder, full of colorfull buttons and blinking light. I slowly walk forward, towards the middle. The entire room's got a blue glow, probably from the control panel.

"It's... It's just so beautiful! And it's huge! And... And... How?"  
He closes the door behind him and stands next to me.  
"It's called Timelord-science: bigger on the inside."  
I turn my head towards him.  
"What's a Timelord?"  
"Oh, that's me. I'm a Timelord."  
"Okay... And what's that, a title or something?"  
"No! That's one of the oldest races in the universe."  
He walks up to the control panel and starts pressing some buttons.  
"So, you're like... Alien?"  
He looks up from all the buttons and levers.  
"When you say it like that you make it sound like a bad thing!"  
"Sorry..."  
"Nah, it's okay."  
He gives me a smile before turning his attention towards the controls again.

"Is there any chance I could get some tea at this place?" I ask after a moment of silence.  
"Absolutely! There's a kitchen down the corridor, third door to the left."  
I nod, smiling.

Other than the kitchen, I find lots of intresting rooms and gadgets. There's a libary with enough books to fill an entire school, from floor to ceiling! At one point I'm actually scared I'll get lost, but thanks to my cat genes I'm able to follow the buzzing sound from the control panel. 

I return to him a few minutes later, holding a cup of tea. He gives me a bright smile.  
"I've been thinking about the fact that I saved your life, and the fact that you helped me and that you seem like a really nice girl. I'm going to, as a thank you, offer you one trip anywhere you want in time."  
I almost spit out my tea.  
"And space", he adds quickly.   
I open my mouth, closes it and opens it again.   
"Anywhere in time and space...?" I breath.  
"Yup! Except for a few places though, but that's nothing you need to worry about."

I take a deep breath.  
"I don't know the world outside this planet, I don't-!"  
I sit on the floor, hiding my face in my hands. I jump when I feel two arms wrapping around me from behind.  
"Don't worry, I think I know a place where you'd love it!" he exclaims happily.

He stands up again and walks over to the control panel.  
"Rose Tyler, welcome to the future!"


	6. Planet of the hybrids

"You're not gonna tell me where we are, are you?"  
"Nope! But the door's right there, why don't you find out yourself?"  
I hesitate. I know that he'll keep his promise and take me somewhere nice, I just know it, but at the same time I'm scared to open that door.   
"C'mon now, we haven't got all the time in the world! Well, actually we do... But still!"  
I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He actually is kind of cute. 

I take a deep breath, place my hand on the handle of the door and slowly pushes the door open. I hold my breath as the air and smell of this new world hits me. We're in the middle of a city, two people stepping out of a police box. It's weird that no one seem to notice us, but I guess all those people are busy living their own lifes. It takes a few moments before I realize they've all got tails.

"They're hybrids!" I exclaim, turning around.   
The Doctor closes the TARDIS' door and turns towards me.  
"Of course they are! Do you know where we are?"  
I shake my head.  
"We're on New Earth. Or really, it's New New New Earth! It's the year twenty billion, 40 years after the day I destroyed the System."  
"Woah, that's a lot of New... Hey, does this mean I'll get to meet my future self?"  
He shakes his head.  
"Nah, that's not a good idea unless you want to rip a hole in space and time... Let's just have as much fun as possible before I bring you back to your own time."  
I nod, feeling a lump in my throat. Seeing all of this, hybrids living free and happy lifes, makes my own time seem like pure hell.

 

After about five minutes walk, we find a small restaurant with colorful flowers in the windows. We sit at a round two person table with a small pink candle in the middle. When the waitress arrives at our table she seems really intrested in the Doctor. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was flirting.

When we've made our orders she leaves, giving him a wink as she turns around to walk away. He actually looks really confused.  
"It's not really suprising. I mean, I'm not sure she's ever seen a human in her entire life", I say.  
He responds with a nod.  
"Yeah, but I'm not exactly human either."  
"Right, you're a time... Whatever it was called. Do you think she could sense that you're an alien?"  
"No idea, maybe. I think It's pretty obvious. I've even got two hearts."  
My eyes almost pop out my head.  
"You've got two WHAT!? It can't be!"  
He laughs.

Our drinks arrive, hot chocolate for me and tea for him. As the waitress is about to leave again, she leans down and whispers in my ear:  
"Excuse me, but who is your partner?"  
I hide my face behind my arm as I feel myself blushing deeply. The Doctor clears his throat.  
"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, nice to meet you."  
She stares at him for a few moments before turning around, walking away. He takes a small sip of his tea.

"Thank you."  
He looks pretty confused.  
"For what?"  
"For... All of this. This place, it's all really beautiful..."  
"Well, I guess I'll be the one thanking you. It's nice not traveling alone for once."  
He looks down at his tea. I give him a gentle smile, placing my hand on top of his.  
"I can understand that. But hey, I'm here now."   
"Thank you."

 

About 40 minutes later, I'm getting pretty tired. He notices, and suggests we return to the TARDIS so I can get some rest.  
"We're not going back already, right?" I ask anxiously.  
"Well, I suppose we could stay a little longer if that's what you want. But right now, you need to rest."  
I nod, letting out a yawn as if my body wants to prove his point.

We're about halfway back to the TARDIS when I feel a powerfull sting in my left ankle. I let a loud yelp, almost losing my balance.  
"Rose, what's wrong? What happened?" he asks, almost panicing.  
"'M not sure, I think something bit my foot. Ouch..."  
He bends down, examining the damage.  
"Yea, it sure looks like a pair of teeth pierced the skin. It..."  
I can't tell what he's saying, his voice sounding distant.

"Doctor..." I murmur, my mind getting fuzzy.  
"Yea?" I hear him saying.  
My fingers goes numb, my legs gets weak. He gives me a worried look. Just as my legs give in and I'm about to hit the ground, he catches me in his arms.

The last thing I hear before the world turns into nothing, is him yelling my name in total panic.


	7. The Mynxh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic problem #4663167: Coming up with a really silly name for an alien race

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. In the rhythm of a beating heart. 

I open my eyes, looking around the room. I'm in a hospital! I blink a few times, letting my eyes adjust to all the bright white colors. My eyes scan the small hospital room, landing on the Timelord in the plastic chair next to the bed. It looks like he's sleeping, but something tells me he's not.

"What happened?" I murmur.  
He opens his eyes, giving me a concerned look.  
"You don't remember?"  
I shake my head. He takes a deep breath.  
"It was a spider, Rose. A damn spider bit you!"  
I let out a sight.  
"Okay okay, calm down. I'm alright now, yeah?"   
He nods, giving me a tiny smile.

"A spider, you said?" I ask after a moment of comfortable silence.  
"Well, not really a spider. They're called Mynxh, an alien race that gets it's energy and nutrition from nothing but animal blood", he explains.  
I open my mouth to respond, but I'm interrupted by the door being opened.

The nurse entering the room is a dog hybrid, she's got a fluffy gray tail and triangle shaped ears in the same color on top of her dark brown hair.  
"How are you feeling, miss?" she asks me.  
I take a few deep breaths, feeling if anything hurts.  
"I feel okay", I breath.  
She nods, writing something on her clipboard.  
"You are really lucky to have someone who loves you as much as your boyfriend does. You should've seen his face when he brought you in, he was so worried about you", she says with a bright smile.  
The Doctor clears his throat.  
"Um, well, we're not really..."  
"Really?" the nurse says, sounding suprised.  
He gives her a small nod.

"Anyways... These spider-things, how long have they been attacking hybrids?"  
She sights.  
"It began a few months ago, we didn't think it was anything serious back then. But, as more and more people started reporting that they've been bitten by a spider-like animal, we realized this wasn't normal."  
He nods.  
"You're right, it's not normal at all. They're not really spiders either, more like aliens that feed from animal blood. I guess that's the reason they've been praying on hybrids."  
She stares at him like he's from another planet. Which he actually is.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you? You're not a hybrid, so your clearly not from around here", the nurse says, sounding annoyed.  
"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, nice to meet you", he says with a smile.  
"Okay... But how can you know so much about something we don't have a clue about?"  
He takes a deep breath.  
"I can't tell you, I'm sorry. But I can help."

 

A few days later, I'm discharged from the hospital. It doesn't take many minutes before I find the Doctor, leaning against the TARDIS with his hands in his pockets. He waves for me to walk up to him, which I do.

"What are you gonna do now?" I ask when I'm standing in front of him.  
"I've got to talk to the Mynxh before they do any more damage to these people."  
I nod.  
"Alright, where do we start?"  
His eyes gets wider.  
"We? Oh no, you're staying here!"  
"Why? Like you said, this isn't even my own time. What if I run into my future self?"  
"Rose, I mean it. You've already been hurt by these things once."  
I take a few steps towards him.  
"But what if they hurt YOU? You saved me from the humans in my own time and then you took me here, it's only right that I repay the favor by helping you with this."  
I cross my arms over my chest. He lets out a long sight.  
"Fine, fine. But then I'm taking you back to where you belong. Got it?"  
I only nod.

 

"How are we supposed to find these creatures, really?"  
"I got a DNA sample from the hospital, hopefully the TARDIS can trace it to their nest."  
He's just about to say something else, when the control panel beeps. On the map on the small TV screen, tiny red spots start to appear. There's one spot in the middle that's bigger than the others.   
"Well, where are they?"  
"They are right under the hospital..." he breaths.


	8. Spider-hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In church*  
> Priest: Tenrose lives!  
> Everyone else: Amen!

A few weeks ago I could never imagine myself in the dark sewer, walking next to a man I've only met a few days ago. Thanks to my cat senses, I'm able to pick up sounds I'm sure he'll miss.

"I think I can hear them", I whisper.  
He turns his head towards me, holding his sonic screwdriver in front of us so the blue glow will give us at least one light sourse.  
"What does it sound like?"  
"'S like, scratching. And... Hissing. Since when do spiders hiss?"  
"They're not REAL spiders, remember?"  
"Eight-legged alien lifeforms, yeah."  
Something about that makes him laugh.

"What?"  
"It's just... You. You're so cute sometimes!"  
"Oh, shut up!"  
"But it's true!" he protests.  
I sight, shaking my head.

We walk in silence, the only noise being the sound of our footsteps, our breathing and the buzz of his screwdriver. Except for that, it's all just dead silent. 

The moment the screwdriver beeps, the Doctor holds his breath and slowly points it towards every corner to see if any of those will give him higher readings. He's just about to say something, when a dark figure moves in one of the corners. He takes a deep breath.

"I come in peace, I have no intentions of hurting any of you", he says carefully, shining the glow of the screwdriver towards the figure.  
It responds with something between a growl and a hiss. I take a few steps backwards, feeling my heart beating faster and faster. The Doctor, on the other hand, seems completely calm and comfortable about this situation. It's either that, or he's a really good actor. He continues:

"How long have you been hiding down here, drinking hybrid blood? That's not what you're made for, is it? Hybrids are only part animal, their blood doesn't give you the strength you really need."  
This time, the creature responds with words:  
"What does it matter? These hybrids are so many, it doesn't matter if a few of them loses a bit of blood. My children neeeeds blood."  
It's a low, hissing voice, like talking snakes in cartoon movies. Only, it's a lot creepier than cartoon snakes.

"Yeah, I understand that. But what about when your children grows up? They'll be a whole lot bigger, they'll need a whole lot more blood to feed. You'll end up killing every hybrid on this planet, you know!"

The creature lets out a really loud growl, and I can see it slowly moving towards us. The Doctor grabs my arm, quickly pushing me behind him.  
"Hide your ears and tail", he whispers into my ear, his voice shaking.  
I press my triangle shaped cat ears into my blond hair and do my best to curl my tail behind my back. My heart is beating so fast I'm scared it might jump right out of my chest.

Just like the Doctor said, it looks like a spider. Only, a whole lot bigger. Each of those legs are probably both longer and thicker than a full-grown person. The three yellow eyes are studying us from their spot right above the two massive mandibles. After a moment of just looking at us, the spider speaks again:

"What does it matteeeeer? By the time we'll be done feeding here, we'll find another planeeet!"  
The Doctor takes a few deep breaths.  
"But you can't! You get that? You CAN'T! Hybrids might be part animal, but they are still part HUMAN! With human thoughts, human lifes, human dreams! You can't take that from someone! When those children have grown into full size they'll kill every hybrid they feed from, like vampires! You'll take away someone's parents, someone's kid! Imagine if someone did that to you!"  
The gigant spider lets out another loud growl, sniffing. For just a split second, it's looking right at me.

"RUN!"  
Before I've even had the time to realize what's going, the Doctor grabs my hand and starts running. I can hear the spider growling and hissing as it approaches us. Suddenly there's something in front of my foot, stopping me. I let out a scream as I fall to the cold stone ground, my hand slipping out of his.

I roll over to my back, watching as the spider reaches for me with its gigant mandibles. I close my eyes tightly, preparing for the pain.

"ROSE!"  
The Doctors scream echos between the massive stone walls. There's a hand grabbing my arm, forcefully pulling me away from the spider. The Doctor looks pale as he stands in front of the spider, looking it in the eyes.

"You care for heeeer?" it hisses.  
He nods.  
"Of course I do, look at her! She's not just really pretty, she's also really smart! That brain of hers is full of brilliant stuff, stuff that's no use if you take all her blood. There are plenty of planets out there with enough animal species for all of you! I could help you there, you just need to understand that you can't run around killing hybrids!"  
The gigantic spider looks like he's thinking really hard about it.

 

I would lie if I said I didn't like the sight in front of me: all the spider creatures letting out happy sounds as they rushes out of the TARDIS, to the freedom of the new planet. 

The Doctor stands in the doorway and watches them for a moment before closing the door, turning towards me.  
"Are you okay?"  
I give him a nod.  
"Yea, I feel great."  
"You sure? Rose, you almost died. That spider almost drained you of all your blood!"  
I let out a sight, taking his hand in mine.  
"Hey, I'm alright now, you saved my life. Thanks."  
He gives me a bright smile, reaching up and scratching me behind one of my furry ear. I can't help the purring sound that escapes my mouth.

"No problem. I'm happy you didn't die", he whispers, like it was a secret of some sort.


	9. The last of the Timelords

"No, really, where are we?" I ask for the 100th time.  
"Where do you think we are?"  
"Um..."  
"Why don't you go and check, then?"  
For some reason, there's a lump in my throat. It's not like I don't trust him, I just have a bad feeling in the back of my mind. I force the negative thoughts out of my head and opens the door. It takes a moment to realize where I am.

"Home sweet home", the Doctor annunces happily, standing beside me.  
I feel my heart sink. He took me home, back to my own time. I feel like I should be happy, but I'm not. I turn around, looking at the Doctor.  
"I'm back", I breath.  
He nods.  
"Yep. One trip and then back, like I promised."  
I blink a few times, trying to let the information sink in.  
"And what about you? Will I ever see you again?" I say finally.  
"Well... I'm sure we'll see each other around, since I travel a lot."  
I give him a nod.  
"Okay."

I suddenly feel like crying. I don't wanna be in my own time, all alone and not knowing where to go or do!  
"What's wrong?" he asks softly, interrupting my thoughts.  
"N-nothing, I'm fine", I lie.  
"Rose, there's something bothering you. Tell me what's wrong."  
It sounds like a command, like I don't have any option.  
"I was taken from my family, I don't even know if they want me anymore!" I exclaim, feeling hot tears running down my cheeks.  
He doesn't say anything, only looks at me with a sad smile.

"I know it must feel really hard starting a new life, but at the same time you need a proper one. Not just traveling around in a blue box, that isn't a life. You almost got eaten by a spider today, that's enough trauma for a lifetime. I'm sorry Rose, but you can't come with me."  
I nod, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. He places a hand on my cheek  
"I'll see you around, yeah?"  
He gives me a bright smile.  
"Of course, Rose Tyler!"

I watch him as he enters the TARDIS again, turning around waving before closing the door. I take a deep breath, turning around. I'm just starting to walk away, when I notice the TARDIS is still standing there. I turn around again, looking at the bright blue door. Just when I'm about to turn around again, the door opens and his head pops out from the doorway.

"What did you say again...? You have no family?" he asks, concern in his voice.  
"Not really, no", I say.  
He watches me for a moment, before speaking again.  
"Come inside, I've got a story to tell you."  
I nod, following him back into his blue time machine.

 

He leads me through the corridors, to the libary. He sits down in the couch, petting the empty spot next to him to show me I should sit down there. I do as he wants, leaning my head against his shoulder without even thinking about it. He takes a deep breath.

"A long time ago - long LONG time ago - there was a war. It was a war between the Timelords and the Daleks. Daleks are a bit like killing machines, all they ever think about is to kill everyone and everything that isn't a Dalek. Obviously they didn't like Timelords, we were like the number one on their to-exterminate-list."  
He pauses, looking down at his now shaking hands. I place my hand on his shoulder, hoping it will give some kind of comfort. After a moment, he continues:

"And, as you might know, killing machines are really hard to stop once they've started their killing."  
"You lost?" I ask, my voice so quiet I wonder if he'll be able to hear it. He swallows.  
"Well, I guess you could say both sides lost. In order to save everyone and everything in the universe, I had to, like... Blow up the planet. So, yeah, I know what it's like to feel alone."

I feel my eyes might pop out of my head.  
"Wait wait wait... You blew up an entire PLANET!?"  
"You could say that, yeah."  
"But, what about the rest of the Timelords? What happened to them?"  
He stands up from the couch, running his hands through his brown hair.

"They died, Rose. The Timelords and the Daleks, they all died."  
I open my mouth, even though I've got no idea what to say.  
"So you're like... You're the last Timelord?"  
"That's what I am, yes", he says with a nod.  
I hesitate for a moment, before standing up and wrapping my arms around him. I bury my face in his neck, kissing his cheek.  
"Oh, it's not that bad. If I haven't done it, you would never been born."  
I blink at him, confused.  
"Why does that matter? You don't even know me. Not REALLY, I mean."  
He bits his bottom lip.  
"Well, I... I know that you were taken from your family when you were 18, I know you've been a slave for over a year, sold between different owners. I know... What's your favorite color?"  
I think for a moment.  
"Purple. Yours?"  
"Blue", he replies.  
"Blue?"  
"Yeah, like the night sky. Or the TARDIS. Or both."  
I nod, looking up at him. He gives me a soft smile, making me all warm and fuzzy.

We stand like that in comfortable silence for a moment, before he breaks it:  
"You really don't wanna stay in this time?" he asks carefully.  
I take a deep breath, looking down at my golden tail moving back and forth.  
"I'm not sure. I mean, like I said, I don't really have a family. I'm all alone."  
He shakes his head, turning around so he can place his hand on my cheek.  
"That's not true, not really. You could stay with me, we could travel together. If that's what you want, of course. It's always nice with some company, a ship as big as the TARDIS is too big for only one person. I can understand if you don't want, though, but-"

"You are kidding me, right?" I breath, my voice shaking.  
He shakes his head.  
"You really want me with you? ME!?"  
"Yeah, I do. Like I said, it's always nice to have company."  
I throw my arms around him, feeling like I might cry of happiness. He hugs me close to him.  
"Hey hey hey, don't cry!"  
I shake my head, laughting.  
"This is happy tears, I'm just happy!" I exclaim.  
"Aww, that's great! Where do you wanna go first, forwards or backwards in time?"  
I think for a moment.  
"I've always wanted to see the future..."  
"Future it is!" he annunces.


End file.
